1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to covers and devices used to prevent the inadvertent and/or undesired activation or deactivation of light/electrical switches. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system of light/electrical switch covers that can be used to cover a switch so as to make it inaccessible, but also have snap-off portions to allow access to one or more portions of the switch and/or from one or more directions to the switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of covers and devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to prevent the inadvertent and/or undesired activation or deactivation of light/electrical switches. Relevant examples of prior art devices developed in an attempt to achieve this goal can be seen in the following patents:                (1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,936 for a “Switch Handle Guard” issued Dec. 27, 1938, to R. H. Schmitt, describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring stationary tabs blocking side access to the switch.        (2) U.S. Pat. No. D301,336 for a “Light Switch Protective Shield” issued May 30, 1989, to A. Eugene Copeland, describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a simple bracket fastening at either end to the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block frontal access, but not blocking side access to the switch.        (3) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,556 for a “Switch Guard” issued Feb. 12, 1991, to Robert D. Aggson, describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a box like structure fastened to the plate via the screws securing the plate of the switch and surrounding/covering the switch, but with a frontal lid/door that can be opened to provide frontal access to the switch.        (4) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,816 for a “Protective Cover for Electrical Switches or Sockets” issued Mar. 24, 1992, to Paul J. LeDuc, describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a cover snapping onto features of the electrical box housing the switch.        (5) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,018 for a “Switch Guard” issued Apr. 13, 1999 to Patrick J. McNaughton, like the patent cited in (2), above, describes a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a simple bracket fastening at either end to the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block frontal access, but not blocking side access to the switch.        (6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,702 for an “Electrical Switch Protective Cover” issued Sep. 21, 1999, to M. Gary Grossman et al., describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a stationary frame for fastening to the switch plate with a moveable frame with a toggle cover hingeably connected thereto so as to block access to the switch when closed, but able to be opened so as to allow access to the switch        (7) U.S. Pat. No. D450,663 for a “Switch Guard” issued Nov. 20, 2001, to Tim Smith, describing a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a switch cover that can be fastened to the switch plate via the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block side and frontal access to the switch.        (8) U.S. Pat. No. D466,870 for a “Light Switch Cover” issued Dec. 10, 2002, to Roberto H. Elliott, like the patent cited in (7), above, describes a system for use with a typical toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a switch cover that can be fastened to the switch plate via the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block side and frontal access to the switch.        (9) U.S. Pat. No. D507,476 for an “Electrical Switch Cover” issued Jul. 19, 2005, to Amir Zahedi et al., like the patent cited in (2), above, describes a system for apparent use with a rocker type light/electrical switch featuring a box structure fastening at either end to the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block frontal and side access.        (10) U.S. Pat. No. D514,922 for a “Electrical Switch Cover” issued Feb. 14, 2006, to Amir Zahedi et al., describes a system for apparent use with a toggle type light/electrical switch featuring a box structure fastening at either end to the screws securing the plate of the switch and extending over the switch so as to block frontal and side access.        
However, there is a continuing need for devices providing new and improved features in the field of the invention. Further, there are no prior art devices possessing the unique features and advantages inherent in my invention.